parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dyno (Distributed by Paramount Pictures)
Finding Dyno is a 2006 Japanese-American computer-animated film produced by Paramount Famous Productions, Hanna-Barbera Feature Animation Manhattan (3rd closing logo) and Nickelodeon Movies and released by Paramount Pictures. Produced and directed by Thomas Conroy with co-direction by Raymond Nonato, the film stars the voices of Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Bill Farmer, Barry Humphries, and Willem Dafoe. Finding Dyno was released on November 5, 2006 in theatres in United States and Canada. For the honour of Finding Nemo: The Musical. The movie was completed at the box office of $145.3 billions. With music by Academy Award®-winning composer Gregor Narholz and Thomas Williams. This is spoof of the Pixar movie "Finding Nemo". Plot summary The American male hybrid named Shaggy Rogers lives in the Cookieville, New York, U.S. loses his son, Dyno Rogers. After he ventures into the open season, despite his father's constant warnings about many of the suburbs' dangers. Dyno is abducted by the van, netted up, and sent to a dentist's office in Pasadena. Therefore, while Shaggy ventures off to try to retrieve Dyno, Shaggy meets a female hybrid named Dorothy, a standing woman wearing fashionable boots suffering from short-term memory loss. The companions travel a great distance, encountering various dangerous hybrids creatures such as Three Reformed Bad Sharks (who act like Street Sharks), Sharptooth and grey wolves vs. blue hyenas, in order to rescue Dyno from the dentist's office, which is situated by Toronto Harbour. While the two are doing this, Dyno and the other hybrids in the dentist's hybrid prison plot a way to return to Pasadena Harbour to live their lives, free again. Plot synopsis Two hybrids, Shaggy Rogers and Crystal, admire their new home in the Cookieville, New York, U.S., and their clutch of more than 10 babies. They spot a polar bear staring at them. Crystal tries to save the babies but the polar bear attacks, knocking Shaggy unconscious. He wakes up to find Crystal and all but one of the babies have been killed and eaten by the polar bear. Shaggy names this last baby Dyno Rogers who acts like Dennis Mitchell, a name that Crystal said she wanted to call one of them. On the first day of school, Shaggy embarrasses Dyno during a field trip. While Shaggy talks to the teacher, Rex, Dyno sneaks away from the road trip towards a camper van and is captured by a robber. As the camper van departs, one of the robbers accidentally knocks his robber's ski mask overboard. Shaggy chases after the camper van and meets Dorothy, a standing woman wearing fashionable boots who suffers from short-term memory loss. The two encounter Balthus, Ankon, and Cronkite, Three Reformed Bad Sharks in "recovery" from eating fish food. While at their meeting, Shaggy discovers the robber's ski mask and notices an address written on it. However, Dorothy and Shaggy fight over the mask, giving Dorothy a bloody nose. Balthus, who becomes hostile as he tries to chase Shaggy and Dorothy, inhale the blood; however, they narrowly escape by blowing up the submarine house where the meeting took place. Dyno is placed in a hybrid prison in a dentist's office, where he meets the Prison Gang, led by John Rambo. The gang learn Dyno is to be given to the dentist named Phillips Olaosebikan's niece Darla Olaosebikan, who has killed previous fish given to her. John Rambo devises a plan to escape: jam the prison's filter with a pebble so the dentist will put the fish in plastic bags to clean the tank, and then roll out the window and into the harbor. Dyno attempts to jam the filter but fails, nearly dying in the process. The mask falls into a snow cave, where Dorothy reads the address as 62 W Colorado Blvd, Pasadena. To her own disbelief, Dorothy remembers the address despite her short-term memory loss. Dorothy and Shaggy receive directions to Pasadena from Minions. On the way, they encounter a bloom of grey wolves that trap, defeat the blue and (green spotted) hyenas and nearly stings them to death. Shaggy loses consciousness and awakens on the back of a superhero named White Pantera, who shuttles Shaggy and Dorothy on the New York. Shaggy tells the story of his journey to a group of young superheroes led by White Pantera's son El Tigre. News of his quest spreads across the suburbs. Near the harbor, a rooster named Foghorn Leghorn flies to the dentist's office and brings news of Shaggy's efforts. Inspired, Dyno makes a second attempt to jam the filter. He succeeds, but the dentist installs a new high-tech filter before the Prison Gang can escape. Shaggy and Dorothy exit the New York and are engulfed by Tyrannosaurus. Dorothy communicates with Tyrannosaurus, which carries them to Gotham Harbour and expels them through his blow up. They meet Foghorn Leghorn, who helps the pair escape from a flock of seagulls and takes them to the dentist's office. Darla has just arrived, and the dentist is handing Dyno to her. Dyno plays dead to save himself as Foghorn Leghorn arrives, terrifying Darla and throwing the office into chaos. After Foghorn Leghorn is violently thrown out by the dentist, John Rambo helps Dyno escape into a drain that leads to the suburbs. Having mistaken Dyno for dead, Shaggy thanks Dorothy and starts his return journey. Dorothy meets Dyno when he reaches the ocean, but she has lost her memory. Eventually, Dorothy's memory returns when she reads the word Pasadena Harbour on a drainpipe. She reunites Dyno with Shaggy, but she is caught in a jet plane with Minions, when they arrive back to Cookieville. Dyno enters the jet plane and orders the Minions to walk downward to break the jet plane and escape. Later, having returned home, Shaggy and Dorothy proudly watch Rex carry Dyno and his friends to school. Voice cast * Shaggy Rogers - Albert Brooks * Dyno Rogers - Bill Farmer * Dorothy - Ellen DeGeneres * John Rambo - Willem Dafoe * Papyrus - Daniel Breaker * Sans - Burke Moses * Obelix - Brad Garrett * Peake - Allison Janney * Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennett * Rapunzel - Vicki Lewis * Ariel - Jodi Benson * Boss Baby - Alec Baldwin * Balthus - Barry Humphries * Ankon - Eric Bana * Cronkite Chum - Bruce Spence * White Pantera - Eric Bauza * El Tigre - Alanna Ubach * Rex - Robbie Patterson * Sharptooth - Dee Bradley Baker * Seagulls Black Headed Gulls - Shia LaBeouf * Tyrannosaurus - Dee Bradley Baker * Crystal - Elizabeth Perkins * Phillips Olaosebikan - Raymond Nonato * Barbara - Mickie McGowan * Darla Olaosebikan - Mila Kunis * Foghorn Leghorn - Dan Castellaneta * T.J. Detweiler - Andrew Lawrence * Riley Andersen - Kathy Gibson * Mikey Blumberg - Jason Davis * Polar Bear - Dee Bradley Baker * Minions - Pierre Coffin Additional Voices * David Cross - Samuel "Sam" Detweiler * Benjamin Benjoin - Bill Andersen * Jeffrey Tambor - Mr. Blumberg * Jack Angel - Mr. Johannson * Bob Bergen - Doogal * Katherine Ringgold - Kayleigh * Daryl Sabara - Superhero Kid #1 * Evan Sabara - Superhero Kid #2 * James S. Baker - Guy who can surfing * Danny Mann - Timmy Turner * Sherry Lynn - Big Guy * Jane Carr - Boy's Mom * Sarah Michelle Gellar - Daphne Blake * Paul Eiding - Greatly Hybrid with Helmet-Blue * Alec Medlock - Knight Mascot with Sword and Shield * Marc John Jeffries and Jeff Bergman - Bat-Bunny * Laura Marano - Superhero Kid #3 * Vanessa Marano - Superhero Kid #4 * Jerry Nelson - Herring Gull #1 * Wally Wingert - Herring Gull #2 * Rodger Bumpass - Herring Gull #3 * Arleen Sorkin - Adult Lilo Pelekai Production Songs * Baby Dyno / Song at The Opening Credits - Family of Me by Ben Folds * Journey To School - Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd * Rex's Song - Let's Name the Species by Robbie Patterson * The Snow Cave - "Just Keep Walking" by Ellen DeGeneres * The Minions' Introduction - "Happy Birthday Song" by Minions * Off Ramp - Go With The Flow (Instrumental) * When Dorothy Separates from Shaggy - Hallelujah * Song at The Finale - Hot Dog Dance (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * Song at The End Credits - "Rockin' the Suburbs" by Ben Folds * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Rockin' the Suburbs") Part 1 - Just a Kid by Homer Simpson and Stewie Griffin (better than Wilco) * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Rockin' the Suburbs") Part 2 - Blistering Winds (Scorching Deserts) * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Suburbs") Part 3 - Hillbilly Holla Music # Opening # Polar Bear # First Day # Joke / Rex # To Drop Off (Rex's Song) # Drop Off Reveal # Camper Van / Hate You # Out To Suburbs / Robbers # Lost # Dorothy / Camper Van # Meet Balthus # Shark Meeting # Shark Chase # Dyno on the Prison # Johnny Bravo # Darlen Olaosebikan / Stuck / John Rambo # Sharptooth Chase # Minions / Heigh Ho # Trench / Squeaker # Grey Wolves # Shaggy to the Rescue / Grey Wolves Defeat the Blue Hyenas # Filter Attempt # Superhero Drive # News Travel # Pround / Stops Filter # Darlen / Filth / Offramp # Go With The Flow # Lost In Fog # Swallowed / Scum # Tyrannosaurus # Gotham Harbour # Net For Dyno # Seagulls Black Headed Gulls # Gull Chase # Office Frenzy # Alley Cats / Dyno & Dorothy # Dorothy Remembers # Airplane Arrived / Dorothy Trapped # Flying Down # Dyno Hurt # Ending International release * November 19, 2004 (Denmark and Japan) * December 16, 2004 (Chile) * January 1, 2005 (Colombia) * January 6, 2005 (Argentina, Australia, and New Zealand) * January 7, 2005 (Panama) * January 13, 2005 (Peru) * January 28, 2005 (Spain) * February 2, 2005 (Belgium) * February 3, 2005 (Netherlands) * February 9, 2005 (France) * February 11, 2005 (UK and Ireland) * February 16, 2005 (UAE) * February 18, 2005 (Norway) * March 11, 2005 (Austria) * March 16, 2005 (Kuwait) * March 17, 2005 (Czech Republic, Austria, and Singapore) * March 31, 2005 (Georgia, Middle East) * April 6, 2005 (Philippines) * April 8, 2005 (Iceland and South Africa) * April 14, 2005 (Israel and Portugal) * April 16, 2005 (Indonesia) * May 13, 2005 (Turkey) * June 26, 2005 (Sweden) * August 2, 2005 (Hungary) * September 15, 2005 (Greece) * September 23, 2005 (Italy) * September 30, 2005 (South Korea) * November 5, 2006 (Canada) * December 3, 2006 (Mexico) * December 23, 2006 (Switzerland and Germany) * December 24, 2006 (Finland) * December 25, 2006 (Brazil and Venezuela) * June 20, 2007 (Albania) Reception The film has received critical acclaim from critics upon its release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 97% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 81 reviews, with an average score of 3.8/17. The critical consensus is "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, Finding Dyno is another Stephen Osborne winner." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 68 based on 12 reviews." Box office Finding Dyno grossed approximately $830,301,302 on its opening weekend, ranking No. 1 for that weekend. It managed to retain its No. 1 spot for two weeks. The film grossed $352.6 million in its United States and Finland theatrical run, covering its estimated production costs of $45.00 million. The film made $200,800,000 in foreign countries, pushing its worldwide gross to $745.12.00 billion during its opening and ranking first behind Finding Nemo: The Musical for the weekend, its 2 sequels Finding Dorothy in 2016 and Finding Shaggy in 2018. Awards Main article: Finding Dyno/Awards International rerelease In 2014, Finding Dyno was released in theaters, with the date for March 13, 2014 for the United States and Canada. For Brazil, the rereleased took place on April 24, 2014. * January 1, 2014 (Colombia, Chile, and Mexico) * January 6, 2014 (Argentina, Australia, and New Zealand) * January 7, 2014 (Panama) * January 13, 2014 (Peru) * January 28, 2014 (Spain) * February 2, 2014 (Belgium) * February 3, 2014 (Netherlands) * February 9, 2014 (France) * February 11, 2014 (UK, Switzerland, Germany, and Ireland) * February 16, 2014 (UAE) * February 18, 2014 (Norway) * March 11, 2014 (Austria) * March 16, 2014 (Kuwait) * March 17, 2014 (Czech Republic, Austria, and Singapore) * March 31, 2014 (Georgia and Middle East) * April 1, 2014 (Indonesia) * April 4, 2014 (Turkey, Hungary, Greece, and Italy) * April 10, 2014 (Denmark, Finland, and South Korea) * April 20, 2014 (Albania) * April 22, 2014 (Japan, Israel, and Philippines) * April 26, 2014 (Sweden, Venezuela and Portugal) Animation Edit In November 2003, early in the production of Finding Dyno, Tyler Entertainment Channel packed up and moved for the second time since its Disney and A. Film A/S years. The company's approximately 500 employees had become spread among three buildings, separated by a busy highway. The company moved from Point Richmond to a much bigger campus in South Korea, co-designed by Fleischer and Steve Osborne. Mise en scene is a term meant to encompass the arrangement and use of a variety of design elements in creating the visual theme of a film. In any film, the intensity and direction of lighting will influence how an image is perceived by the viewer, and it can establish or enforce particular themes. Although the music helps set the emotion of a scene, it’s the lighting that really helps provide the viewers the underlying emotion of every scene. In this film, Finding Dyno, the lighting used is low-key lighting, high-key lighting, and also three-point lighting. I believe all three lighting techniques was used in this film in order to have a better understanding of what the scene is portraying. The cinematographer did a great job with the lighting. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Films Category:Paramount DVD Collection Category:2006 Animated Films